The Jigsaw
Ability (I Want To Play A Game) The Jigsaw starts with 5 reverse bear traps. He can collect one more only: can gather it from a Jigsaw box. After knocking a survivor down, you can place a trap on them. If there are 5 generators left, there is a 3.5 minute timer active. If there are 4 generators, then 3 minutes. 3- 2.5 minutes, 2- 2 minutes, 1- 1.5 minutes. If all generators are done, then it's sixty seconds. As well, a remixed version of "Hello Zepp" plays when the survivor hits sixty seconds. There are 5 Jigsaw boxes, meaning you have a 20% chance of getting the right key. You cannot escape with a reverse bear trap on your head at all. It will immediately activate and sacrifice the survivor, including hatch/exit gates. The Jigsaw will randomly say quotes when hooking a survivor/breaking a generator/breaking a pallet/getting stunned/reverse bear trap kills/survivor gets the trap off, such as "Cherish your life.", "Those who do not appreciate life, do not deserve life.", "So many people are so ungrateful to be alive.", etc. "I want to play a game." - John Kramer Perks Make Your Choice Your love for giving survivors a chance to live only makes you stronger. Survivors now have a slightly/moderately/tremendously easier time of jumping of the hook. If they choose not to then once they reach phase 2 they will- have an decreased amount of time left/nothing new/die. However if they try and fail and enter phase 2 they still can be saved. If they get off the hook by attempting to escape you get a stackable token that can stack to 3/nothing new/2. Once done, it will increase your pallet breaking speed, vaulting speed, hit succession speed by 10/15/20% and increases movement speed by nothing/1/2%. It will show the survivor the icon of the perk in the top to make sure they know it's active. "Live or die, make your choice." - John Kramer Expert Constructing Your ability to make long lasting traps help you in your new life. Hooks take 15/25/50% longer to destroy and after a sabotage/sacrifice, it'll repair after 60/30/5 seconds. Traps you place as the Trapper take 15/25/50% longer to sabotage and setting time is decreased by 3/4/8%. Chainsaws start up 4/5/10% faster and reduces cooldown by 5/9/13% Jigsaw boxes take 15/19/23% longer to search and have a increased skill check penalty. "Yes, I'm sick, officer. Sick from the disease eating away at me inside. Sick of people who don't appreciate their blessings. Sick of those who scoff at the suffering of others. I'm sick of it all!" - John Kramer Missing Piece Your hatred for people taking life for granted makes you eager to test them. When a generator gets finished 1/2/3, survivors get hit with a random negative effect for 60/80/120 seconds. Once the perk is in effect, the perk will cooldown, as well as show you which effects are active. Cooldown is 180/160/100 seconds long. "The jigsaw piece that I cut from my subjects was only ever meant to be a symbol that subject was missing something. A vital piece of the human puzzle. The survival instinct." - John Kramer Normal Weapon (Hidden Blade) The Jigsaw uses a razor-sharp blade, attached to a mechanical contraption that can conceal or extend it. Memento Mori The Jigsaw slices the neck of the survivor. Blood squirts out of their body as he tells them "Game over." Story John Kramer was a successful civil engineer. His first building was the Gideon Meatpacking Plant at 11235 Blake Drive. At one point in his life, he married a woman named Jill Tuck and encouraged her to open the Homeward Bound Clinic, an ambulant recovery clinic for addicts under the motto "Cherish your Life." Jill has gotten pregnant with a child. In which they named Gideon because of his first building. John planned his son's birth during the year of the pig. One night, John sat in his car and waited for Jill outside the clinic. Shortly afterwards, he suddenly noticed how Cecil stormed out of the clinic and ran away. John came in to find out Cecil had killed John and Jill's baby by slamming a door on her belly. The doctor's couldn't save the unborn child and finally gave John the bad news. John sat at Jill's bed and held her hand, she told him that she only wanted to help the people at her clinic. John bitterly and upset answered that they could only save themselves. After Gideon's death, John suffered from severe depression. He started to be isolated from everything, including his wife. John's physical condition worsened dramatically. When he went to the Angel of Mercy Hospital, the oncologist Dr. Lawrence Gordon diagnosed him with colon cancer and a frontal lobe tumor. Earlier before that, his x-rays were mixed up with another patient. By time he was diagnosed, the cancer wasn't treatable and worsened greatly. John eventually learned about an experimental genetic therapy developed by a doctor in Norway, who believed that John was a promising candidate for a new test series. However, when John asked his insurance company to bear the treatment cost, all of his requests were repeatedly declined. Extremely depressed and cancer worsening on him, John ultimately tried to end his life by driving his car off a cliff. He survived the crash. After that he had a new understanding of life and wanted to live. He learned to cherish his life. Because of this, he decided to spent the remaining time of his life on testing other peoples' will to live, in order to convince them, to value their lives and the lives of those around them. Cecil was his first test. He took him to his workshop and strapped him to a chair. Cecil failed and so would many others. Along the way he started to recruit apprentices to aid him. Such as Logan Nelson, Mark Hoffman, Amanda Young, and Dr. Gordon. Time was almost up for John. He prepared tests for the future and let his apprentices create some. Unfortunately. One of them, Amanda, started to make unwinnable games. Therefore John retested her by making her not kill the doctor that is trying to operate on him. If she wouldn't kill her, she would be redeemed according to John. But she was blackmailed into killing her by Hoffman. Just as this happens, Jeff enters. Jeff was a test subject that was learning to forgive people. However, seeing as that was his wife, he shot and killed Amanda. Then he tried shooting John, but he ran out of ammo. John offered Jeff to forgive him and save his wife before she would bleed out. However, Jeff doesn't forgive and then he slices John's neck with a circular saw. Before dying, John gives Jeff a tape that tells him his daughter is locked up in a place with not a lot of oxygen and only John knows it's whereabouts. John died smiling as Jeff screamed in terror. The legacy of Jigsaw will always live on... Add-ons * Common ** "Workshop Grease" A modification to the Jigsaw Box: the lubricated parts make the search a more delicate exercise. Slightly increases the Skill Check trigger odds when interacting with a Jigsaw box. ** "John's Medical File" A file detailing a cancerous man. Slightly increases Jigsaw box skill check penalty. * Uncommon ** "Amanda's Video Tape" A recording of Jigsaw, explaining the game's rules to Amanda. This was the video tape when she had the reverse bear trap on. Adds one more bear trap to a Jigsaw box. ** "Utility Blades" A modification to the reverse bear trap: sharp blades attached to the trap's interior lacerate the victim with every movement. Survivors caught in a reverse bear trap suffer from the Hemorrhage status effect. ** "Razor Wires" A modification to the Jigsaw box: the addition of razor sharp wires makes it extra difficult and potentially painful to search them. Moderately increases time to search Jigsaw boxes. Slightly increases skill check odds. ** "Face Mask" A modification to the reverse bear trap: the heavy cloth face mask, laced with a sedative, partially suffocates the target, making it hard to concentrate. Survivors caught in a reverse bear trap suffer from the Blindness status effect. Effects Jigsaw box highlight. * Rare ** "Slow Release Toxin" A modification to the reverse bear trap: a poison that is not fatal, but weakens the body and makes it nearly impossible to recover fully from any effort. Survivors caught in a reverse bear trap suffer from the Exhausted status effect. ** "Rusty Attachments" A modification to the reverse bear trap: mouth spikes, covered with crusty and volatile rust spots that make injuries particularly difficult to heal. Survivors caught in a reverse bear trap suffer from the Mangled status effect. ** "Instructions Tape" An old tape player with the words "PLAY ME" on it. Considerably increases skill check odds and skill check penalty. Increases available Jigsaw boxes by 1. "Now, the game's simple. Best ones are. You want mercy? Play by the rules." - John Kramer ** "Reverse Bear Trap Plans" An old set of reverse bear trap plans. As well as Venus Fly Trap plans written in the corner. Tremendously increases skill check penalty. ** "Crate of Reverse Bear Traps" A wooden crate with a bunch of reverse bear traps inside. Adds two reverse bear traps to The Jigsaw's collection. * Very Rare ** "Tampered Timer" A timer that has been fiddled with. A spring in the mechanism forces the gears to turn faster. Timer starts at 70 seconds. Unless all generators are done, then it's 60 seconds. ** "Jeff's Tape" A tape explaining to Jeff that he failed his test. Increases available Jigsaw boxes by 3. Tremendously increases skill check odds and skill check penalty. "Hello, Jeff. I made this tape as an insurance policy, if you will. And if you're listening to it, then it's time to collect. I was your final test of forgiveness and if you're listening to this, then you've failed. Now you must pay the price. The price for living for nothing but vengeance. Now I will give you something to live for. I told you that you couldn't kill me, Jeff, but I didn't tell you why. The answer is simple. I am the person responsible for the loss of your child. I am the only person who knows where your daughter is. She only has a limited supply of air, Jeff, and if you want to get her back, you'll have to play a game." - John Kramer ** "Zep's Tape" The tape explaining to Mr. Hindle the rules of his game. Increases the ability to get reverse bear traps from Jigsaw boxes by 3. "Hello, Mr. Hindle. Or as they called you around the hospital: Zep. I want you to make a choice. There's a slow-acting poison coursing through your system, which only I have the antidote for. Will you murder a mother and her child to save yourself? Listen carefully, if you will; there are rules..." - John Kramer ** "Rule Set No. 2" Not all games need to have the same rules. Disables the survivors' ability to see Jigsaw boxes highlighted. * Ultra Rare ** "Billy the Puppet" A creepy-looking puppet once designed for Gideon Kramer, is now an icon of Jigsaw. Adds 1 more bear trap in your inventory and 1 more in a Jigsaw box. Available Jigsaw boxes increased by 4. Tremendously decreases time taken to search a Jigsaw box. Skill Check odds are tremendously increased. "No, that's not creepy at all." - Ryan ** "Mark Hoffman's Tape" The tape warning the remaining detectives to give them a hint that there is another apprentice. Reduces available reverse bear traps by 4. Reduces available Jigsaw boxes by 2. Able to see the survivors' auras if they are within 12 meters of you. Tremendously increases skill check odds and penalty. "Are you there, detective? If so, you are probably the last man standing. Now, perhaps you will succeed where the others have failed. You feel you now have control, don't you? You think you will walk away untested. I promise that my work will continue. That I have ensured. By hearing this tape, some will assume that this is over, but I am still among you. You think it's over just because I am dead? It's not over. The games have just begun." - John Kramer Category:Killer